


Sweet Talk

by csi_sanders1129



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Cookies, Cute, Ficuary, Fluff, Innocence, M/M, Sweet, challenge, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csi_sanders1129/pseuds/csi_sanders1129
Summary: In which there is a poorly executed cookie theft.
Relationships: Fred Jones/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34
Collections: Ficuary





	Sweet Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ficuary 2021, Prompt: Innocence. Comments and kudos would be awesome. Enjoy!

Fred wanders into the kitchen early on a weekend morning, still half asleep and desperately in search of coffee after a Mystery Inc investigation ran late last night. He finds Shaggy already there, Scooby trailing at his feet. Suspicious, he thinks, as Shaggy is rarely up before him. "…What are you doing?"

Shaggy jumps in surprise at the question, whirling around to face Fred. He swallows down what appears to be a very large mouthful of food, and mumbles a muffled, "Nothing," in reply.

"Uh huh."

"Really," Shaggy insists.

Fred eyes the cookie jar on the counter. He suspects it is empty now. He would be correct.

"It wasn't me."

"Uh huh," he repeats, a skeptical eyebrow raised.

" _Really_."

Unconvinced as to Shaggy's proclaimed innocence in the matter, he takes a step forward, presses his lips to his boyfriend's, and tastes the lingering sweetness of the last of the chocolate chip cookies they'd made the other day.

"It may have been me," Shaggy admits, his arms curled loosely around Fred's waist.

Fred is honestly surprised the cookies lasted this long. "What a shocking development," he teases, pulling Shaggy back in for another sweet kiss.

"So," Shaggy says, reeling Fred back in when that kiss ends. "Let me make it up to you."

And, well, how can he resist?


End file.
